


Writing Prompt story one

by Mollytheoctoling8



Series: Writing Prompt stories [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, Vampire au (again), Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: Discord writing prompt story lol





	Writing Prompt story one

It was late at night, the moon shining in the sky. Pearl was sitting on a rooftop, stargazing while waiting for Marina.

Marina walked up to her girlfriend, patting her on the shoulder, making Pearl jump.

“Marina! Oh your here, i… thought you weren’t gonna come.” said pearl, starting to stand up.

“Hehe, Pearl, why would you think i wouldn’t come! You know that i will come over to anywhere you go, just as long as it’s not dangerous!” Marina said, most likely not pearl was getting to.

“Marina, do you know why i even called you here for?” asked pearl.

“...yes pearl, i know why you called me hear, you always do something like this every month pearl.” Marina told pearl, letting out a huff.

Pearl was about to speak before Marina grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, her teal tipped claws almost drawing blood.

Marina stared directly into Pearls eyes. “Are you sure about this pearlie, i don’t want to hurt you.”

“Marina, don’t worry, we’ve done this before, i’m sure you won’t hurt me that bad!”

After that, Marina lost control over her body, pining pearl to the ground.

Pearl was used to Marina being like this, that she had gotten used to the pain. 

Marina bit down on her neck. Trying to be as careful as she could.

After a while, Marina let go of pearl, making sure pearl was okay.

Marina gave pearl a quick kiss on her head,hugging her, thanking her for what she does for her.

“Pearl, why do you do this for me, you give me your blood, and for what?”

Pearl hugged Marina back “Reena, it’s because i love you, you should know that.”

“Pearlie, i told you not to call me that” 

“Hehe, i’m going to keep doing it!” 

Marina let out a sigh as pearl started giggling, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

“I love you Marina”

“I love you too Pearlie”

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad omg


End file.
